Paradise
by Agni Godess Of Fire
Summary: What happens after Darren goes to paradise? Is it all easy going from then on?


**Darren's POV**

Pain ran up my spine as I landed on a firm yet springy floor, I groaned whilst I picked myself up off the ground and took in my surroundings. I found myself in a white room, that's the only way I could describe it because it was… well… just a white room. Four walls, a floor, a ceiling and a door in the wall to the right, that's it. I limped towards the door; I had fallen on my leg awkwardly, and pulled on the handle. It stayed shut, this, however, did not deter me.

I spent about half an hour trying to open that damn door, to no avail. I lowered my head in defeat and slumped to the floor. 'What is this place?' I asked my self, 'is this Paradise? If it is then it's really over-rated'. I spent some time thinking back to recent events, my death, the Lake of Souls, my life as a little person. A smile worked its way on to my lips, it worked! I saved every one from the Lord of the Shadows. The smile is quickly wiped away by the thought of the horrors I put every one through, all the freaks at the Cirque, Evra, Debbie, all of them. They had nothing to do with the war, apart from befriending me, yet I introduced so much pain into their lives. I thought about poor Evra and Merla, how will they cope with the loss of the ill-fated Shancus? I thought about Debbie, will she grieve for me? So many unanswered questions, I wished there's a way I can check on them. The door next to me suddenly opened with a graceful ease, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts. A winged woman, looking no more than twenty, walked in and looked at me with piercing red eyes.

"Sorry I'm so bloody late, you'll never believe the day I've just…had." As she paused she looked me up and down, blushed gently and lowered her eyes. She held out a bundle of material which, as I grabbed out for them, turned out to be a long, black cloak made out of fine silk. I looked down and noticed that I was very, totally, butt-clenchingly… naked. Blushing furiously I quickly pulled the cloak over my head and covered my self up. I smiled awkwardly at the woman, and shrugged like it was no big thing. She rolled her eyes and carried on talking.

"Err, I'm supposed to welcome you here and show you around. I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may make, being late for example," She flashed me a smile, my stomach fluttered and clenched; I blinked and smiled back feeling dazed.

"So… welcome to Paradise! Didn't Green Day do a re-make of that song? I prefer the original." She hummed the song and air guitar-ed as she walked out the door to a hallway, which was similarly decorated like the room. Feeling curious, I followed her down the hall.

"How big is this place?" I asked as she led me past countless turnings and corridors.

"Well… This is just the 'incoming' level, you know, where people turn up when they snuff it. I'm just taking you to the Vampire level, which is pretty big if you ask me. Well it has to be to accommodate all the dead vampires. I guess the human level is bigger though, they die more often than vampires do." She frowns as in deep thought.

"Levels?" I stared blankly at her, wondering if she's already explained that to me. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Every race has they're own level. Humans have a level, Vampires have a level, Werewolves have a level, Vampaneze-" I cut her off mid sentence.

"Werewolves don't exist! Everyone knows that." She stopped walking and turned to look at me, I stumbled under her glare.

"If werewolves don't exist then neither do vampires." She turned and carried on walking. I hurried after her, not wanting to be left alone in this maze of corridors. As we walked in an awkward silence I took a proper look at her appearance. She was wearing flowing black silk, not unlike my new cloak, which had been artfully ripped to show off her slender legs and flat, pierced belly. Her top had large holes in the back to allow her wings to move freely, her wings were a deep black with flecks of dark red; the feathers looked so soft I had to ignore a profound urge to snuggle up and lose my self in them. Her hair was a deep blood red, to match her eyes, and curly down past her shoulders; she had pale skin with light freckles over the bridge of her nose. Her face was flawless with big, emotional eyes. She wore a spiked dog collar around her neck and her top was covered with patches of names of bands and logos, suggesting she was some sort Punk. My eyes lower themselves to her body and I found myself content with her curves. I blush slightly as my stomach done that clenching thing and I found a smile playing on my lips. A picture of Debbie flashed before my eyes, guilt clutched at my heart. With a jolt I realised I didn't even know her name.

"Err, what your name?" She paused, and for a moment I thought she was not going to reply.

"Agni, it's the Hindu Goddess of Fire" I rolled the name off my tongue and decide I like it.

"I'm Darren, by the way…" She burst into laughter, surprising me and causing me to stop, feeling indignant, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you need to introduce yourself to me, honestly! Larten used to talk about you, to any-one who listened, for years! Larten and I have been keeping an eye on you ever since he died; last I checked you were in the Lake of Souls…" She paused and turned to look at me "That was a really brave thing you did, Darren." I lost myself in her eyes for a few minutes before she broke the connection and carried on walking. I gulped, finding it hard to swallow.

"So, were you vampire? When you were… alive?" I asked to keep conversation going, I wanted to know more about this mysterious woman.

"Well… Technically yes, I was," I raised my eyebrows in question. "A couple of hours after I was blooded, some vampaneze found me and well…" She broke off into silence.

"Did they kill you?" I asked suggesting she goes on.

"Among other things, yes." She looked downward and seemed miserable as we walked, I suddenly regretted asking, it must have been painful for her. I quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"How did you get the wings? Are you an Angel?" It worked and she giggled at my question.

"I'm not sure why I have my wings, there are some theories that it's a symbol of murdered innocence, but I was never innocent! And no, I'm not an Angel, and I've never seen one before."

"You certainly look like an Angel to me," She blushed and smiled softly.

"That's a bit of an over-statement. And anyway Angels are meant to be all saintly and pure, I'm hardly, I'm only doing this job as a punishment. We're almost there now." Even as she was talking, the white floor beneath us gently sloped upwards. A tight knot of anticipation formed in my stomach; will I see Mr. Crepsley again? Will he remember me? Has he changed? I shuddered and took a deep, staggered breath. Suddenly a white wall blocked our path, not seeing it in time, I almost walked into it. Feeling foolish I lower my head and step back as she giggled at my embarrassment.

"You'll be surprised how many people don't see that." Calming me with her reassuring words that I'm not the only one, I smile, catching her eye. Agni lifts a hand and pushes an invisible button that lights up once pressed, I heard a _ding _as the wall splits in two and reveal themselves to actually be a lift. As we walked into the lift my ears burn at the sound of cheesy lift music, Agni grimaced and pushed a button set on the wall, it too lit up and the doors closed with another _ding_.


End file.
